What Makes A President
by Invader Johnny
Summary: No one should forget what being leader of the free world should stand for, Jori.


_**What Makes A President.**_

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny_.**

 _ **Plot: No one should forget what being leader of the free world should stand for, Jori.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, it belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, I'm just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.**_

 **Author Notes: This is a quick little something that came to mind in the early hours of last night and I had to write it down, simply to put into perspective what a true president should achieve to do and act like, why do I say this?**

 **... I think the answer to that is pretty obvious.**

 **... Not to mention, pretty grim.**

* * *

 **If I Were President.**

 _One could describe it as the biggest honor in the free world... Why do I think that?_

 _Because it's not just a job, you don't wake up every day thinking; What will I do today? What Bill do I need sign? What do I need to do to help our closest allies?_

 _You're the boss and you shouldn't take such a prestigious position for granted, for you were elected to lead this nation._

 _The voters entrusted you to lead them forwards, not backwards, you should strive to bring them hope under your rule, to unite the people, not separate them, no matter their race, beliefs or sexual orientation._

 _For a great former president once said:_

 _"Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that **all men are created equal."**_

 _Now, almost by complete accident I ended up taking the role of good old Honest Abe, an experience I took with nothing but modesty, honor and respect to the man who two hundred years after his death became a symbol of the embodiment of what every president should strive to be... And strive to do for future generations to come._

 _Money shouldn't be your priority, nor should it be to run just because of your ego... Being president is a very serious job and one where respect is a part of it all, you're allowed to make mistakes, as a human being that can be expected but not when you don't care to think if the consequences of your actions, **THAT** is all it would take for people to lose hope in you._

 _Being President is a position of great power and you shouldn't abuse it like doing things like let's say controlling what the media say of you, that's not how it works, once you become president you have to respect all laws and that includes freedom of speech and freedom of the press._

 _The moment we ignore that, it would be as if we never gained our independence, it would be as if we were back under British rule in the 1770's._

 _So... To answer your question, First and foremost I would acknowledge both the advantages and disadvantages of holding such an important position, because I would take the job not just for myself but for all Americans._

 _I would not let the voters down. I would do my best to make sure that society was fair for everyone, and that people all had the opportunity to succeed with whatever they did._

 _We have to look at the past and make sure to learn from our mistakes, because if we don't... then history repeats itself, there have been both good and bad presidents no doubt and they equally have taught us the do's and don'ts._

 _Being President would certainly be an almost insurmountable task, and would I be up to the job?_

 _Yes, because if the people trusted for me to lead them then I can certainly trust myself for the good of the nation._

 _For the good of all mankind._

 _Because as your President, I would want the best for all._

* * *

Jade grinned, fondly re-reading something her wife had written way back when they were in High Schoo.

 _"Honest to God to the very end."_

 _Knock knock_.

The former Goth looked up from her paper, seeing Robbie on her limousine's window.

"We're here Madam." He said politely yet fearfully.

Old habits die hard after all.

Jade nods then looked at the woman next to her.

"You ready?"

"I am." Tori smirked "But the more important question here is... Are _you_?"

"After giving me your old school report to calm my nerves?" Jade teased "Yeah I am."

She then gave her wife a peck on the cheek.

Robbie opened the limo's door and the sun's glare came down onto both the Thespian and the Half-Latina.

The former Goth growled at being interrupted, she _was_ about to give Tori more than just a peck but alas, duty calls.

Slowly, Jade got out of the vehicle, Tori not far behind and the crowd was going wild at the sight of the two women.

The security of the end was so tight that no one would even come near the two women unless they wanted to be in some serious trouble.

"I love you Miss West!" A random person said as he saw the thespian walk by him.

"Make all women proud!"

"We believe in you!"

Jade and Tori kept heating wave after wave of adulation until they finally reached the podium.

The pale woman looked in awe at the sight before her.

 _"The White House... So... Breath taking."_

Tori gave her wife a soft squeeze, a subtle yet powerful way to comfort her, Jade met her eyes and saw nothing but pride in them.

Jade squeezed back before taking a step to the front, ready to start the inauguration.

"Put your hand in the bible."

She did as she was instructed.

"Shall we get started with the oath?" Robbie asked "Miss West?"

"We shall."

Since her left hand was already on top of the bible, Jade kept her right hand up as she recited her oath.

"I, Jade August West do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."

"Congratulations, Madam President."

The former Goth was humbled enough to say thank you before turning to meet her wife's eyes.

The Half-Latina smiled proudly "You did it, Jade."

"Correction Tori." Jade said, returning the smile " _We_ did it, I may be President but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

The first Lady cooed, holding her hands over her heart, touched by her spouse's words.

Spontaneously both women hugged before the former actress turned to meet the people of America, it was history in the making, since she was not only the first woman to become President but also the first _lesbian_ president, a double moment that would mark both strong women as well as the LGBT community worldwide.

The crowd was no doubt huge, the last time the country was so united was when Obama took office and like he, Jade was about to bring upon a new dawn for not just America but the world.

Jade cleared her throat, she has prepared for this day ever since she won the election back in November.

It was her time to shine.

"My fellow Americans, today I just don't become your President... I become your voice, what started with my nomination will no doubt end with me working for you the people to have a better way of life, I know there are some of you who don't think I'm up to the task, after all I _was_ an actress before turning to politics." She said jokingly "But let's not forget, Reagan was also an actor before becoming president back in 1981, and was he good? Yes he was! Will _I_ be? Well that's what we're here to find out, I know you all have high expectations of me and those of you who _don't_ , only want to see me fail, but let me remind you that if _I_ succeed, we ** _all_ ** succeed."

Everyone watching her from home or at the White House listened with interest.

"There will be hard times ahead, but I will do everything in my power to get us all moving forward, **_not_** backwards, to unite us when we feel separated and to give you all hope when there might be none, that was the job of every President before me and now it's _my_ responsibility to _**never**_ let you down for the Government is nothing without the people that founded this Nation, so my fellow Americans, I ask you to trust me to bring upon a brighter future... Thank you."

Jade was received by thunderous clapping from the crowd.

Tori followed suit, giving her spouse a look that was a misture of sheer adoration and pride.

 _"My wife... The President."_ The Half-Latina chuckled _"Who would've thought?"_

If there was one thing she knew was that with Jade leading them, the future somehow seemed ...

 _"... Brighter."_

* * *

 ** _The irony of Jade sending out a positive vibe to everyone around was not lost to me, it was meant to be intentional, plus she is a "strong willed" woman and that is a characteristic that some people need in order to lead._**

 ** _Fun Fact: Victoria Justice DID technically_** _ **play Abe Lincoln, or at the very least delivered his most famous speech "**_ _ **The Gettysburg Address" which everyone can see on YouTube.**_

 _ **But if you really want to "see" Tori taking the mantle of good old Honest Abe, then you definitely should read**_ _ **"**_ _ **The Gettysburg Address" by Metatron85.**_

 ** _Who here saw coming that Jade was none other than the Newly elected President of U.S.A?_**

 ** _None of you, am I right? LOL._**

 ** _if I made Jade_** ** _the U.S President then of course I was going to make Tori the First Lady, because... Who else? I'm a Jori shipper after all._**

 ** _Truth be told, I did considered Tori for the job of president in this story at one point but after some thought I felt that could've been a little too predictable, specially after seeing her deliver Honest Abe's most famous speech mentioned above._**

 ** _By the way, even though I'm Mexican, the story was meant to represent that this is the way a president should act regardless of where in the would you are and that this is an example of someone the people should look up to and appreciate to have as a leader, because the type of leader everyone elects it a window to the country everyone should strive for._**

 ** _The fact that our favourite Goth_** ** _is an actress turned Politician in this_** ** _story is a nod to former President Ronald Reagan who pretty much did the same thing back in the 80's, which ended up being a pleasant surprise for Americans in the end, like Jade said in her speech._**

 ** _Speaking of which, I'm aware that in every inauguration the President has to say a monstrously long speech in front of the people but I kept Jade's short because I didn't want to make the story too political since making Jade leader of the free world was a statement enough._**

 ** _That being said, the ending of the fic is a_** ** _not so subtle way of me saying who the real winner of the 2016 Election should've been, because like everyone else with a working brain, I am nothing but disgusted with the "overgrown toddler" who will unfortunately be moving to the White House soon enough._**

 ** _If there is one thing that this Election has taught me is this: To never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups, the damage they'll do now will most definitely impact the future._**

 ** _Anyway, as always, c_** ** _onstructive Criticism is appreciated._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
